Infinite
by Sunday Coma
Summary: In the present, a lonely Remington reflects on his painful past as he struggles to accept good, evil, and everything in between. [Warnings: dark, angst, blasphemy, bad writing]


* * *

I do not own Chrno Crusade or any affiliated characters. I definitely do not own God or the metro  
Note: I have no idea where the metro is located. I think that's what we call our little system in Miami but I haven't ridden it in eons so...**

* * *

The city streaked past him on the other side of thick safety glass. The buildings leisurely basked in the golden afternoon radiance.**

**He watched. **

**As he rode the metro and his blue eyes fought through the cloudy haze of his weariness, Remington watched the city and its people and its slow sunset in its sky from his quiet little niche tucked away in a brilliant corner of the world.**

**Riding the metro was one of his few pleasures. **

**He liked to lean his forehead against the glass and look out at the toys man had constructed in the world that God had created for him to play in. The creations of God's creations. **

**He liked to see the fruits of their labor. He liked to know that they had struggled and struggled and then succeeded.**

**He liked sharing this time with the people on the metro. They were so wonderfully quiet. These humans, usually a passionate and boisterous race, were made placid by their fatigue. **

**He watched a man scribble answers in the crossword on his newspaper.**

**If the fatigue of one day had quieted these humans, centuries of it had muted Remington. **

(_Muted_)

(_Numbed_)

(_Paralyzed_)

**He had once spoken, felt, acted.**

(_Spoken out_)

(_Felt doubt_)

(_Acted against_)

**He was now condemned. **

**Ewan Remington had been witness to the withering away of friends. His lips had stood testament to the last warm brush of breathe from dying lovers' lips.**

(_Magdalene, the holy woman_)

(_Satella, the jewel witch_)

(_Fiore, the shadow_)

(_Rozette, the second coming_)

(_Chrno, the reformed Sinner_)

(_Azmaria, the apostle_)

(_Kate,…_)

_(her taste her touch)_

_(her lips her skin)_

_(hair smile)_

_(heartbeat)_

_(warmth)_

(_Joshua, the forever youth_)

_(his smell his arms)_

_(his weight his trust)_

_(kiss)_

_(comfort) _

**After their deaths, Remington laid _company_ and _hope_ to rest in a coffin and buried them in the deep fracture of his broken heart. **

**Through his blonde forest of overgrown hair, Remington's eyes fixated on a boy in a navy blue sweatshirt several seats ahead of him. **

**The red-haired boy played with his toys on an empty seat next to him, colliding plastic cars together while an engine deep inside him churned out barely audible "vrooms" to escape his lips.**

**When they were so young, the angel could…**

**When they are so young, they were so far from death. When they are so young, they are so far from death and so removed from life and suffering.**

"When they are so young," **thought Remington**, "I can forget that there must ever be a future".

(_In the future…_)

(_In the future, the world will be transformed into a massive graveyard_)

(_In the future, corpses will sweeten the earth_)

(_In the future, all the world will be hallowed ground because everywhere that a foot may fall, a body will be buried deep underneath_)

(_In the future, cemeteries will have no fences because they will never end_)

**Remington will never find peace in one. When all God's people sing angelic choruses in Heaven, Remington will remain with the Sinners to walk the dead earth.**

**Remington will never find peace.**

(_In the future, this boy will suffer_)

(_In the future, Aion will destroy cities_)

(_In the future, Aion will mislead and consume souls_)

(_In the future, God will stand by idly_)

(_In the future, God will command those that serve Him to do the same_)

"He will in the future do as he has done in the past"

**The little boy started to cry. **

(_In the future, humans will be born as no more than animated corpses_)

"They will be born only hours before being put into a grave"

(_In the future, this boy will suffer_)

(_In the future, this boy will scream in anguish_)

(_In the future, this boy will want to die_)

"Much as I do."

"Much as I wish I did not have to see the end of this but rather the end of me."

(_In the future, Aion will challenge God_)

(_In the future, Aion will ruin His creations_)

(_In the future, God is a voyeur_)

"And there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Nothing"

**For as long as they have been in existence, humans facing tragedy and despair have questioned the will of God. **

**Through centuries of tireless effort to defeat and eradicate evil…**

**Through centuries of forgotten friends and lost lovers…**

**Remington discovered…**

(_Discovered_)

(_Came to find_)

(_Came to believe_)

**God has no will.**

**God has no qualms concerning the fate of humanity. **


End file.
